La relajante y espantosa tormenta
by revencita
Summary: Podía resultar gracioso que una tormenta pudiera parecer relajante para uno y espantosa para otro. Se necesita corazón para calmar a una alienígena asustada por una tormenta. One-Shot


**Por revencita**

La noche había caído completamente en la gran ciudad de Jump City y también había caído la tormenta de las nubes grises que ya no se alcanzaban observar por lo oscuro que se había tornado el color del cielo.

El líder de los titanes, después de una dura batalla contra Control Fenómeno, había quedado agotado al igual que el resto de los héroes. El sentimiento soñoliento y el ruido de las gotas golpeando su ventana sin parar relajaban a robin mientras este descansaba en su cama, con una pequeña luz que provenía de su lámpara de noche.

Sin duda estaba listo para dormir. No había mejores noches que esa, cuando por fin puedes relajarte y dedicarle tu tiempo a Morfeo. Se removió la mascara que cubría sus ojos y apago su lámpara. Recargo su cabeza en su almohada y cerro sus ojos, y se dedico a oír las gotas de lluvia mientras los truenos comenzaban a sonar. Pero después no fue un trueno lo que oyó, era el ruido de su puerta. Alguien tocaba.

-Ah.- dijo levantándose pesadamente de su cama y encendiendo la luz.- ¿y ahora qué?

Se dirigió a la puerta sin dejar de oír los golpes en ella. Cuando des-activo su sistema de alarma la puerta se abrió automáticamente, dejando ver a una tierna y asustada starfire que vestía su pijama color rosada. No le importo no traer puesto su antifaz ya meses pasados le había revelado su preciada identidad a la pelirroja.

-¿Star? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el líder.

-Bueno, pues…- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.- se que te sonará un poco tonto pero…

-¿Si?

-Le tengo miedo a la tormenta.- dijo starfire esperando a que robin se riera, pero en vez de eso sólo escucho el silencio.

-Gracias por no reírte robin.- dijo sonriente.

-No es nada…- dijo también sonriendo pero con más sueño que antes.- y dime… ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Bueno esque, como le tengo miedo a la tormenta, ya sabes por los rayos que se ven por mi ventana y los truenos que retumban en mis oídos pues no me dejan dormir y tú sabes… pues.- comenzó a decir nerviosa y con rapidez.

Robin se notaba confundido.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- pregunto directa.

-Starfire…

-Por favor, te prometo que sólo será esta noche, no te molestare.

-Iba a decir que estaba bien. Bueno, sacare otra almohada del armario…- dijo mientras iba caminando hacia su armario cuando la extraterrestre lo detuvo.

-No, no es necesario.- dijo buscando algo detrás de su espalda.- traje mi propia almohada y no te preocupes, dormiré en el suelo.

-Muy bien.- dijo robin al parecerle buena la idea.- te preparare unas sabanas en el suelo.

Después de que robin hubiese preparado todo, la chica se sumergió dentro de las sábanas y dejo que robin se metiera en su cama de nuevo. Después apago la luz de su lámpara de noche y cerro los ojos cuando la voz de starfire lo estremeció.

-Buenas noches novio robin.- eso era nuevo. Sonaba algo raro que lo llamar así.

No pudo evitar una leve sonrisa antes de dormir, se relajo como antes y se quedo dormido.

Habían pasado tres horas y todo estaba en calma en la obscuridad de la habitación de robin. El joven dormía plácidamente y la que se encontraba debajo en el suelo también lo hacía. Ya llevaban cuatro meses de ser novios y contando. Starfire contaba los días, las horas e incluso los minutos de lo que duraba su hermoso noviazgo con su amado robin.

La tormenta no había cesado y de repente un trueno enorme y ruidoso llego a los oídos de los dos titanes e interrumpiendo sus sueños.

Robin despertó, abrió los ojos y suspiro. Sólo había sido un trueno, sólo esperaba que starfire no se hubiera asustado. Sentía un instinto de protección hacia ella a cada rato. Podía resultar gracioso que una tormenta pudiera parecer relajante para uno y espantosa para otro. Y de pronto fue su voz la que oyó.

-Robin.- susurro la chica alado de su cama.- estás despierto.

-Si, estoy despierto, ¿qué pasa?- dijo robin concentrándose ya que no podía verla muy bien por la obscuridad.

-…- la chica no dijo nada, después un rayo ilumino la habitación permitiendo ver el miedo en su rostro.

El chico tampoco dijo nada, tan sólo se movio de lugar y le dejo espacio para que la chica entrara en su cama. Starfire obedeció y se cubrió con las mantas de robin mientras le daba la espalda y cerraba sus ojos de nuevo.

Ya habían pasado diez minutos y el chico casi estaba dormido de nuevo cuando otro molesto trueno sacudió el silencio de la habitación. La chica por reflejo se volteo y abrazo el cuello de su novio. A él se le helo la sangre y después se dio cuenta de que seguía dormida. Podía ser tan tierna a veces, sin ni siquiera estar despierta. Beso su frente y cerro los ojos. Podía llegar a acostumbrarse a eso.

Ya no hubo más miedo, aunque la tormenta siguiera y los rayos siguieran cayendo. Los dos titanes seguían dormidos, cada quien con una bella sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros.

…

Era de nuevo de noche. El día había proseguido como de costumbre y la tormenta volvió a invadir el cielo que esa noche sería estrellado.

Starfire volvió a sentir ese estruendo en su corazón al oír un fuerte trueno. Observo por su ventana y vio como la violenta lluvia invadía la ciudad y los charcos de agua aumentarían al día siguiente.

Tomo su almohada y se dirigió a su puerta cuando alguien toco antes de que pudiera abrir. Marcó la clave para abrir la puerta y vio a robin del otro lado de la puerta, sin su antifaz.

-¿Quisieras venir a dormir conmigo?, no quiero que pases miedo en la noche otra vez.- dijo mientras tomaba su mano.

Primero se noto algo confundida y después accedió dejando su almohada en su cama para compartir la que robin tenía.

**FIN**

**Hola. Este one-shot se me ocurrió cuando recordaba cuando hubo tormenta en la ciudad y me relajaba la lluvia pero después comenzaron a asustarme los truenos. Hubiera deseado que robin estuviera ahí para que me calmara jeje.**

**Dime revencita**


End file.
